Known handheld mobile devices incorporate a number of application programs for performing various functions or activities on the device. An application program typically provides for display of a user interface so as to communicate application data to the user visually.
It would be advantageous to improve the user interface so as to provide the user with additional information and thereby increase the utility and functionality of an application program.
Similar reference numerals are used in different figures to denote similar components.